Unbreakable And Unstoppable
by HeyItsRisa
Summary: We were there from the beginning. We shared her triumphs and pain. Yet, we never thanked her for all she did. xx.


We were the **unbreakable** and the **unstoppable.**

Our live were constantly in the spotlight,

But no one could break us apart.

'**we' meaning us and her. She was with us from the beginning. **

When we got dropped from Columbia Records---she was there

When we sat in my room that night; yelling, crying, hurt---she was there.

When we signed with Disney- she was right there congratulating us.

When we released 'Jonas Brothers', our first album with Hollywood Records- She was the first one to buy a copy. She was basically all out inspiration.

When we filmed 'SOS'- she was there smiling from the sidelines.

When we stared on our first TV show- it just happened to be hers.

When we filmed Camp Rock hundreds of miles away---she visited almost every weekend.

When we played our first sold out show, realizing how different our lives were going to be---She was backstage cheering us on.

When we went on our first arena tour which tripled our fan base and our album sales---she was the headlining name.

December 28, 2007- The day my brother broke not just her heart, but all of our hearts.

December 31, 2007- She stood beside us that cold night or rather we stood beside her, comforting her all we could.

When we broke away to headline our first ever sold out tour—she happily stepped back and watched us grow.

When we began replacing her with Selena, then Demi--- She slowly stepped farther out of our lives and let us be.

When we recorded 'A Little Bit Longer' on the road--- she was on the phone with Nicholas crying and yelling as she listened to him play 'sorry' for the first time.

When we were on Late Night shows, Ellen, Oprah, The View---she always texted us 'good luck' and promised she would be watching. We got so busy; we never responded.

When our album went platinum--- we all knew in the back of our minds that it was all thanks to her.

At the Disney Channel Games--- She stood in the crowd for the closing ceremony.

The Camp Rock Premiere--- She called our mom wishing us the best. We suddenly felt guilty not inviting her.

The "A Little Bit Longer" release--- We were informed that we were not the first ones to go out and buy our album. Miley Ray went out at midnight and bought it.

The day Kevin wore the Team Demi and Selena shirt- We received furious calls from Mandy that night. Not wanting to face the fact that we made Miley cry.

The Concert for Hope- It was all about us and Demi that night. Nicholas was furious.

November 12, 2008- Our final day in Toluca Lake. We saw her biking with Justin, using the bike that Nick bought her for her 15th birthday. Nick spent days in his room crying, writing, hurting.

**So she was there for our triumphs, achievements, and failures. We were there for her too. **

The first live taping of Hannah Montana--- we were sitting in the front row cheering her on.

The day she recorded Meet Miley Cyrus---We sat in the studio watching her sing her heart out.

He first ever Hannah Concert with Disney—we stood from backstage singing along.

The day Hannah Montana featuring the Jonas Brothers aired on Disney channel- We all sat in her living room congratulating her when she got a call saying the episode received the most views yet.

The first day of the best of both worlds tour when she had finished her encore—we watched her run to Nicholas' open arms smiling. _We finally did it!_ She yelled.

The day she was diagnosed with Hypoglycemia—a week of crabbiness, exhaustion, and mood swings led to Nicholas checking her blood sugar…and saving her life. Nick never left her side after that.

December 28, 2007- The day we watched her run into her dressing room sobbing and screaming. The last day I would comfort her.

New Years Eve—The last time we stood by her side. The last time she hugged us for a very long time.

The Ryan Seacrest Interview- Nicholas watched from his bunk as the love of his life denied their relationship and showed off her new locks. B L A C K.

The Vanity Fair Photo Scandal—Kevin bought the Magazine, Nicholas shook his head. I publicly defended her on-air. She was almost my sister after all.

The "7 Things" Video Release—Nicholas watched the video and dropped his phone on the tile floor of the kitchen. We watched it shatter to the ground in pieces. He cried. He wrote. He hurt.

The day **"Breakout" **released—I picked up the CD and we were all in shock when we listened to the songs in our kitchen. We never knew she could write this way. Nicholas kept his head down when "Goodbye" flooded the speakers. He shut himself in his room for days after reading the dedication. Even he knew that "Bottom of the Ocean" wasn't about a dead fish.

The first day she sang "Goodbye live" during the encore for her last concert. We watched the video the next day. Selena's eyes flooded with tears as she watched Nick slam the lap top closed.

The Concert of Hope—we watched her close out the night with her performances. She saw us backstage and her smiled disappeared to a cold frown. Back on the stage, I shared a hug, she gave a slight wave and all the pain was brought back.

November 23, 2008- her birthday- We watched the live broadcast from Disneyland in our living room. I saw Nick flinch next to Selena when the interviewer asked her why we weren't there. Her face flooded with pain and the broadcast went to commercial.

**We were there through it all. We watched her succeed and stumble. We were always with her. **

But we never showed it.

We were popular. Doing photos hoots, interviews, playing sold out shows every night. We were millionaires over. We had a great close knit family. We had faith in God. We had amazing friends.

We should be happy right?

We weren't.

We never would be.

It just wasn't same without her.

They tried to replace her with Demi, Selena. It just didn't feel right. There could never be another **Miley. **

She was our best friend, basically my sister, Nicholas' true love, part of our family, and so much more. She stood behind us in everything we did and we did the same for her. We miss her more than anything and I think we all wish we could just relive our past and change it.

I think I'm the guiltiest out of all of us. There were so many times I could have gone to her shows, grabbed coffee with her, called her, texted her, just to make sure she was okay. But I didn't. I probably could have saved her from a lot of mistakes if I would have been there to tell her 'no.'

Kevin stays the most connected with her. He texts her daily, just saying hello. She responds with just a smiley face. Kevin even calls her sometimes. I wish I had the guts to do that.

We all know how Nicholas feels. He's heartbroken. He doesn't show it on the outside but we all see it in his music. Lately, he spends hours at the studio by himself not letting us know what he's recording. He and Selena tried to make things work…but I think she knew that his heart was always with Miley after she caught him writing a long love letter to her. Selena and him are still friends though. She's really been the one to reach Nicholas when the rest of us couldn't.

I know that deep down in all of our hearts we would love to just tell the world how much we love Miley Cyrus. We miss her so much. I know that. No matter how much we wish we were still close to her, things will never be able to be the same again.

You can't relive the past.

We're still **unstoppable**.

We're still **unbreakable**.

Except that _Miley_ is missing.


End file.
